


New tie (Interlude)

by Lokisgame



Series: New Life [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Gen, Kidfic, X-Files OctoberFicFest, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: He doesn't need a mirror for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my dad.

Every morning Emily is eating breakfast at the kitchen table watching her dad walk around the room tying his tie.   
He doesn't need a mirror for it. He lifts the collar of his shirt, the tie goes around his neck, he looks down pulling one third to one side, two thirds on the other, crossing the ends. The longer goes around the shorter one and his hands start to move with a mind of their own. The long end dances and twists and turns around the short one until one last push and pull and the knot stops right under his chin. He pulls the collar down, smoothes the tie over his chest and looks around for his suit jacket.  
Emily knows that if he'd slip the short end from the knot and pulled, the tie would unwind into a straight line, like a magic trick. The long end needs to be around the short, without it it's shapeless, yet forever part of the same piece of fabric.  
Hopefully, Emily will never find out, how true that is for her parents.

"You ready kiddo?" She nods finishing the last of her juice.  
"Good, go get your stuff" and she's running upstairs to get her backpack.  
He walks over to Scully and pulls her close as she dries her hands on the dish towel.  
"Feels weird doing this without you" he tells her as she brushes some imaginary lint from his lapel.  
"It feels weirder not being there with you. Don't do anything too crazy without me"  
"You too" he puts his hand on her large belly and she moves his fingers to the right so he can feel the baby kick lightly "Same goes for you buddy"  
"Mulder, what makes you think it's a he"  
"Eight years together, Scully. How many times I been wrong?" He leans in and his lips hover over hers for a second "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest


End file.
